In recent years, there has been an explosion of interest in customized application software executable on one or more types of devices, including personal computers and mobile devices. In the telephony market, however, the development of an application ecosystem has been stunted in part by the lack of an efficient system and/or method for managing relationships between the software developers and the application users. In particular, given that many telephony services are priced at variable rates, many talented software developers are trying their hand creating easier-to-manage flat-fee applications for sale. In effect, the complexities of telephonic billing act as an artificial barrier to entry against application developers, who lack the resources and desire to compete with established telecommunications players in the commercial domain of the latter. Given the importance of communications, however, there is a great need for attracting more developers and applications into the telephony marketplace. Thus, there is a need in the telephony field to create a new and useful system and method for authorizing and connecting application developers and users. This invention provides such a new and useful system and method.